Sapphic Starwoman
by septemberwitchcrafter
Summary: There are literally less than a handful of f/f yautja fics out there. Here's a new one.


Kweijud'ha hung from the side of the tree, watching the human camp sprawled below her. The oomans below her were calm, laughing around the campfire. She boredly observed them awhile longer, listening to the translator in her skull repeat what was being said in her native tongue. She became disinterested. They seemed to be a group of males discussing the desirable physical traits of females. She turned her head to survey, to see which tree might be the best to move onto - when she heard a female voice. She listened to the softer ooman voice as it was translated, and her interest was piqued once again. "I don't really care what she looks like, as long as she's interesting. Intelligent, funny, maybe kinda sharp tongued, y'know? Sarcast-" Kweijud'ha's intent thoughts about the soft voice were jarred as the ooman's sentence was cut off by one of the males. "Yeah, we get it Mar," the male began. He continued in a mocking tone. "It's more about personality for meee!"

Marina sighed, but tried to remain good-natured. "It is, jackass. Looks fade. Personality? Not so much. I want someone I can get old with, and still be happy, because we actually get along. Not because I said to her, 'hey, nice ass' and hoped for the best." she explained. They all but ignored her. She pursed her lips, internally asking herself why she even bothered to come on this lame camping trip in the first place.

Oh, right, she remembered. Her twin brother Cove had made some new friends when he'd gone away to college, and when they'd found out she was just as much into girls as they were, they got excited. "She can talk about hot chicks with us!" She recalled Cove relaying to her when he was getting around to asking if she'd go with them. Marina grimaced. "No thanks." Cove gave her puppy dog eyes. "Mar, you'd be doing me a solid. If I get in with these guys, I won't have to socialize with anyone else. I'll be golden for the rest of my years. Lifelong best friends with just a liiittle bit of work."

"That sounds great for you and all, and I'm all for being antisocial, but what's in it for me if I do this for you?" She grinned wolfishly at her twin. "Nothing comes for free."

He smirked. "Just think, if word gets around that you've been hanging with college kids? Your popularity will skyrocket." Marina wheezed. "I'm not in highschool anymore, dude. And even if I was, who would 'spread the word around' that I was hanging with college kids? Me? Nice try. I'm 20 years old. Hanging with college kids would be normal if I was."

She opened the fridge to grab the yogurt she'd left the sanctity of her room to retrieve, and walked past her brother, seeing him shift from foot to foot. He was no doubt thinking of his last resort. "Okay, okay listen. If you do this for me.." Marina stopped to listen, not turning toward him just yet. He sighed, and continued. "I'll.. help you get a girlfriend." She laughed, and pointed her gaze to the ceiling, pretending to ponder. She'd been wanting one of those.. "Deal." She hopped up the stairs, laughing to herself at what she'd roped her poor brother into. Neither of them knew yet that Cove would make good on his promise, but not the way that either of them expected.

She snapped out of her recollection, and back to the present. The conversation was still going on without her. She looked at her brother, who looked as though he'd been trying to meet her gaze. His gaze was very clearly uncomfortable and apologetic. She smirked at him, trying to be reassuring, and show that she wasn't too concerned. After all, it wasn't her brother's fault that these boys acted how they did.

She raised her brows pointedly. "You owe me." She silently mouthed the reminder. He returned her smirk, and visibly relaxed. She knew he would've spoken up in her defense had she really been bothered.

She shivered suddenly, and realized that she'd left her jacket in her brother's car. She sighed. It was the middle of the summer, but as the night came, so did the cold. She decided earlier not to pack it with everything else, but instead to wear it on the trip, and she'd taken it off at some point, and hadn't thought about it until now. She spoke up, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that she was cutting off the same dude who'd cut her off earlier in the conversation. "Hey, catch me a flashlight. I forgot my jacket in the car." She explained to no one in particular.

One of them fished around in a duffel bag near his feet, and gave one to her. She gave him a casual purse lipped smile in thanks, and rose from her seat to make her journey to the car at the edge of the woods. "Scream if you're being killed!" Her brother called after her. She snorted, and nodded over her shoulder. "Meatheads." She muttered to herself as she continued on.

Kweijud'ha became alert as she watched the small framed human, called Mar, on the move. She made sure her cloaking device was still activated, and followed her slow pace, jumping from branch to branch as needed. The tall huntress waited until the ooman was out of earshot of the camp to make herself known. She leapt down from her woody perch, and landed solidly, allowing herself just enough sound to alert the ooman to her presence. She activated the mimicry device in her biomask, and let the recording play. krrr.."Meatheads"...kkrch

Marina jumped, gasping in surprise. That was her voice.. A crackly recording of her voice. She whipped around to see where it had come from. She looked right through Kweijud'ha's invisible frame. The huntress tilted her head, watching the ooman's eyes focus on her. It occurred to Kweijud'ha that the ooman had good enough eyesight to see the very slight undulation of her cloak. She was impressed. It was not that oomans could not see the cloak, it was simply that they were often too unobservant to notice it. She decided that now was the moment. She revealed herself.

Marina took a deep breath in, involuntarily preparing to scream. Before she could process the noise, Kweijud'ha was behind her, with her clawed hand obscuring the ooman's fleshy lips. Kweijud'ha noted the surprisingly silken feel of the petite creature's skin for a moment before speaking. She smirked beneath her biomask. "You are not being killed, M'ar." She cracked a joke of her own, recalling the joke that the ooman's sibling had made previously. "You will remain quiet." The huntress warned her, slowly removing her hand and spinning Mar to face her.

"Good." Kweijud'ha praised as the ooman obeyed easily. Marina let out her saved breath shakily. She let her eyes travel up to a sleek golden mask that portrayed no emotion. The being behind it spoke slightly accented English in a voice that was gravelly, yet still very obviously female. "What _are_ you?" Marina stuttered after a moment. This thing.. This.. person? Was eight feet tall to her five foot seven. She observed further. Definitely and decidedly not a person.

The skin was reptilian in texture, and held many variations of the same blue tinted, stormy grey as Marina's own eyes. Her.. hair? Ap.. appendages? Were straight as a board in comparison to Marina's soft waves, but both sported locks of a striking vantablack. She was clad in a set of armor that matched the hue of her mask. She wore an armored bra, shoulder pieces, wrist gauntlets, what looked to be a.. A bodysuit made of fishnets? A loincloth woven of a startlingly gold fabric, and armored boots with shin guards. She was breathtaking, looming there, looking as though she'd stepped right out of Atlantis or something. Her coloring and choice of armor reminded Marina of the sea, but there was no doubt in her mind that the woman before her had come from the stars.


End file.
